dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dex-Starr
*Real Name: Dexter *Alias: Dex-Starr, Red Lantern *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Blue, Eyes: Yellow *Occupation: House cat *First appearance: Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1 (December, 2008) History Once as a kitten in a litter of five, Dexter was abandoned at and later adopted from the Brooklyn Animal Shelter. His new owner loved Dexter because he was always there to keep her company. She even said that Dexter made her life a lot better, and that he would say the same thing too if he could speak. One night, a burglar broke into their apartment and Dexter scratched him. As the burglar screamed in pain, Dexter's owner woke up and called for help, but unfortunately help never arrived. The next day, when the police came to investigate the murder, one of the cops kicked Dexter out saying that the cat could contaminate the crime scene (apparently unknowing that Dexter was a resident of the apartment). Dexter was left homeless for an unknown amount of time, living in a box on the street when two thugs called him out and bagged him. To their amusement, they decided to throw Dexter (while still inside the bag) off the Brooklyn Bridge to see him drown. Just as they did, a Red Lantern Power Ring flew in, detecting the rage within Dexter's heart and turned him into a Red Lantern, and thus embraced his new identity as Dex-Starr. After he killed the thugs, Dex-Starr, remembering his owner's kind words and having the ring express his rage in coherent thoughts, vowed to find and kill her murderer. Dex-Starr is a Red Lantern who, upon his first appearance in the comics, murders a Sinestro Corps member from Sector 3 with his Red Lantern vomit. It is assumed that he was on Ysmault during the assault by the Lost Lanterns and the Alpha Lantern Corps. Dex-Starr accompanied the other Lantern Corps during a truce to fight off the Black Lantern Corps. John Stewart made a comment that he hated cats, and furthermore, that he did not trust them after witnessing Dex-Starr destroy a Black Lantern. Dex-Starr was present to defend Earth against the onslaught of Black Lanterns when Guy Gardner used Star Trek's "Tholian Web" tactic. Dex-Starr even went up against the Anti-Monitor, who was trapped inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery at the time. Atrocitus and Dex-Starr spend some time on Earth, observing the environment and the people. During this time, a robbery occurs in New York City on the E-Train. The robbers run onto the train, however Dex-Starr and Atrocitus are there, and Dex-Starr incinerates one of the thieves while making a cute face. Later, Atrocitus is seen divining information from the corpse of one of the dead thieves while Dex-Starr nibbles on them. Hal Jordan arrives and uses a green light boot construct to kick Dex-Starr from his newfound meal. Lobo was contracted to stage an attack on Atrocitus, while on Earth; Atrocitus being the one who hired Lobo. During this attack, Dex-Starr went one on one with Dawg, Lobo's bulldog, and defeated him with out even breaking a sweat. This humiliated Lobo to some degree, however Lobo's payment for the contract was a Red Lantern Power Ring. Dex-star2-zan.gif Dex-star-zan.gif Dex-Star_CA.gif DexStarr-MFD.gif RL_DexStarr1.png Zan_dexstarrl.gif RedLantern_Dex-Starr_RichB.png dexstarr.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Sector 2814